A Moment Of Silence
by maruyama maja
Summary: A oneshot about Fred an Angelina. Starting with their time at Hogwarts and ending after the Deathly Hallows. More to their lovestory then there is in the books but the end stays the same. Please Read&Review!


**A Moment Of Silence**

**Authors Note: When Fred died I was very upset, then I wrote about him and Angelina and it made me feel better, so I posted it. It's just a little oneshot, and also my first story I entry here. Please review if you find the time and liked it, or have constructive criticism! Thank you for reading this!**

He'd always been into her. "The most beautiful girl in school you are", he had once whispered to the back of her neck.

She had fancied him for a long time. A troublemaker, as he was of course, who could make her feel better by just cracking a smile.

There had been little to their romance though. A couple of months with butterflies in the stomach and a permanent smile on the face, a few weeks of hushing into dark corners and deserted corridors, secretly kissing..

Too soon the summer holidays had come and on the last day of school they had had an argument. They left for their homes without having made up again. And so, stubborn and proud as two teenagers can be, they didn't hear of each other for all of summer. At first it had been disappointing, she remembered, but with her hormones going crazy, and the knew guy next door being stunningly gorgeous, she had forgotten about her heartache very quickly.

By the Beginning of the next school year, she wasn't sure how to act around him. Although they hadn't spoken about anything that had happened, they never tried being together again both of them knew,that too much had passed between them.

They had kept their distance, for a while, but started smiling at each other when they passed in the corridors between classes, only some weeks later. Soon after that, he started talking to her during dinner time, and so it was only a few months until they laughed together again and hung out with all their mates, as if nothing had happened at all.

Well at least nearly all the time, it was like that. Sometimes they had to endure these awkward silences, where there was nothing to say and not much to think either.

But this didn't happen to often, they liked each other too much. He had been the best friend she could have wished for. She loved him, as her best mate, the one who had been her partner in crime for a long time and whom she could trust and depend on.

As he left school with a spectacular departure, things changed. They had a lot of contact through owls at first but the letters became briefly and soon they stopped sending each other letters on the whole.

When the Dark Lord rose again and claimed the power over the wizarding world, she knew, he must be in with the most resistant pack of people fighting against the Dark Lord.

For a long time she didn't know if he was dead, alive or something else. She didn't know whom to trust and how to get in contact with all the people who she had known and who despised the Dark Lord and his followers.

And then, on this fatal evening, he had been there. Knocking on her door, standing on the threshold and announcing with sparkling eyes that Harry Potter had turned up at Hogwarts and that there would be a battle against the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters and everyone else who'd fight them. He ordered her to stay calm and told her to apparate into the Hog's Head. Then he talked on further but she barely heard a word he was saying and just looked at him as if she'd seen him for the first time.

He said he was going to go back to the castle now, and turned away to leave but she held on to his arm, fully understanding the meaning of the things he had just said, the danger and the fear she had of losing him. With a fierce look in her eyes and a sad smile on her face she kissed him slightly before pushing him outside, touching her lips, following him and disapparating into thin air.

In the Room of Requirement she had noticed his eyes flashing glance at her every minute or so and she smiled when she caught him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

The next time he glanced at her she stared straight into his eyes and made him blush. As everyone left the room and it was nearly empty, he used the moment where his family was concerned about his sister to gently push her into the next wall. The room knew what he wanted, so it worked its magic and they stood in a separate niche without being noticed.

He touched her face and positioned her with her back against a pillar. Looking into her eyes he started playing with a streak of her hair, caressing her skin, his breath on her face. Then his lips kissed her neck sending shivers up her spine, came to an halt on her cheek and then pressed softly on her lips.

It was the best and most intimate moment they ever shared, and it brought back all her memories from when they had been teenagers. When they parted, she didn't have words to explain what she was feeling, so they silently followed the others.

Suddenly he stopped while they were walking through the corridors. His intense gaze wiped out all her thoughts: "I can't seem to get you out of my head", he said, "we belong together I know it. My love for you grows stronger every day."

"I love you." she simply said.

The battle started, It was hell. No, it was worse. The shouting, the crying, the lights of the spells, people running, bodies in the school and in the grounds. And somewhere in this fight she had lost sight of him.

She had never felt worse then in the moment as she saw him lying in the great hall with his family huddled up beside him, crying. She couldn't bear the agony of this sight, it was too much, and she collapsed and didn't stop crying until everything was over.

He had left her. He was gone, and never would come back.

* * *

These were the things Angelina remembered, when she stood silently next to the grave, with an tombstone of white marble, indicating a member of the Order of the Phoenix, bearing the words: "Here lies Fred Weasley.. He died as a beloved son, brother and friend. And as a hero, fighting the dark and evil. May his death not be in vain and peace won't leave this world."

* * *


End file.
